Story:Star Trek: Continues/Kitumba Part One/Teaser
The Enterprise is at full impulse. Captain's log stardate 2623.4. Cryptic orders has diverted the Enterprise to Deep Space K-7 and the disputed area of the Federation-Klingon border. Outside of the transporter room Doctor Peterson walks over to both Captain Martin and Commander Tyson with her arms up. Brianna what the hell is this all about? Doctor Peterson says as she looks at her. Captain Martin shrugs her shoulders. Ash you know just as much as I do one thing is that we're not the only starship in this sector Captain Martin says as she looks at her. Then Commander Tyson chimes in. Four Federation starships along the border have been put on high alert Commander Tyson says as he looks at them. She looks at them. This region has been complete destabilized since the Organians left, all right let's go and see what's going on Captain Martin says as she looks at them. They walk into the transporter room. I don't know this cloak and dagger stuff always manages to fill up my sickbay Doctor Peterson says as she folds her arms. Captain Martin nods at Commander Nelson she inputs commands into the transporter room and Commodore Wesley, Admiral Martin, Captains Banner and Halliwell beam aboard. Captain Martin its good to meet you this is Captain Zach Banner of the starship Eagle and you already know Fleet Captain Kevlar Garth and Captain Halliwell Commodore Wesley says as he shook her hand. She returns the hand shake. Commodore Wesley what's going on? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He sighs. Captain we might lose all vestiage of peace with the Klingons Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her. Captain Martin looks at him. We've got no words of raids in this sector or any other sector since Commander Kor kidnapped Commodore Kirk Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. No this is bigger then any raids we've encountered before they've pulled all their ships from the border for one massive strike on the Federation Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her. Then Commander Tyson chimes in. Wargames are not uncommon with the Klingons sir Commander Tyson says as he looks at Commodore Wesley. Commodore Wesley looks at him. This isn't a wargame training their doing they've refused all contact with the Federation council about this increased military build up Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her. Then Fleet Captain Garth chimes in. Captain Epsilon 9 has intercepted and decrypted a battle plan that will turn your blood cold Captain Garth says as he looks at her. Brianna looks at him. Our orders? Captain Martin asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your orders are to proceed to Qo'nos and convince their Emperor to give up this war Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her. Then Doctor Peterson chimes in. To Qo'nos in one starship you're talking suicide Doctor Peterson says as she looks at him. Then Commander Nelson chimes in. We would be facing down the entire Klingon fleet before we get within a parsec of their homeworld Commander Nelson says as she looks at him. He smiles at her. You will have an edge to get through to the homeworld of the Klingons Commander beam over our guest Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her and points at the transporter room. Captain Martin is confused. Guest? Captain Martin says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Your only chance to get to Qo'nos in one piece Commodore Wesley says as he is standing next to her. The transporter starts beaming over the unknown guest. Remember when the Orgainans said we'd be working together well this will be a start Commodore Wesley says as he looks at her. Commander Peterson runs her fingers on the transporter console and the guest is revealed to be a Klingon warrior, as Commander Tyson, Doctor Peterson, Lieutenant Commander Nelson and Captain Martin are in shock by the sight.